Pigmentation of skin includes various types such as spots and freckles, as well as pigmentation due to skin diseases such as chloasma. As a possible action mechanism of pigmentation, diffusion and deposition of pigment melanin produced in melanocytes, which are cells present in epidermic cells, due to exposure to sunlight, abnormalities in hormones, and the like can be given in general. Controlling production of enzyme tyrosinase which is the first step of melanogenesis in the melanocytes or directly inhibiting enzyme tyrosinase is important for retardation of melanin pigment production. Kojic acid and arbutin conventionally used are typical agents having this effect. Melanin is produced by enzymatic or nonenzymatic oxidation of dopa or dopa quinone which is produced by the action of enzyme tyrosinase. Inhibiting this reaction is also effective for controlling melanogenesis. Ascorbic acid, hydroquinone, and the like can be given as typical agents for this purpose.
However, these conventional agents do not necessarily exhibit a sufficient effect. Development of a whitening agent exhibiting an excellent melanogenesis inhibitory action and being highly safe as a raw material for a cosmetic composition or an agent for external skin application has been desired.